Fistfight
by AlanEatsSkittles
Summary: This is an original story
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of my twin sister Aeonica pounding on my door. I think she was yelling at me.

"Alanzo wake up we have school." Crap I had totally forgot today was our first day of school. Oh well Kirk should be here soon. Kirk is my best friend. I have black hair which is rather short it reaches my eyes I am 5'10" and with the build of a football player. My eyes are a cyan blue and my skin has a light tan to it.

"Fine Aeonica I am up." Aeonica is 5'8" with chestnut brown hair and her eyes are green but she is athletic with a small tan of her own. I walked out dressed in my favorite shirt and hoodie with a pair of jeans. I saw Aeonica heading to the bathroom probably to do her make-up. Today was the first day and football try-outs. Good something to look forward to. Just as I finished breakfast I heard Kirk's car horn.

"Coming Kirk." I yelled

"Well hurry Alan." Kirk didn't call me Alanzo because I didn't like it and he knew it. When Kirk and I got to school everyone came to see how my summer had gone. I had to tell them that my mom had died in a robbery of the house this summer. That's when my girlfriend Ivy came and said that she was sorry and got sad. Ivy was maybe 5'9" with long red hair and green eyes. Ivy was the girl that if you told her bad news she would get sad and cry no matter who you were.

"I'm sorry Alanzo I really am." She stared into my eyes tears welling up.

"Don't cry Ivy it's okay." She leaned into my shoulder and I walked her to her first class hugged her and said I would see her at lunch. I hurried to English with Mr. Denham. He was my favorite teacher of the day other than Coach Pose. English and Trig passed fast but Spanish just dragged on. I only kinda liked it I mean it was the only class my mom wanted me to take so I tried.

"Alanzo how do you say Good-bye in Spanish?" Ms. Holmes asked

"Isn't it adios?" I thought that was right. All she did was nod okay. When class ended I was headed to French to get Ivy but she must have been let out early. She was carrying her lunch and mine. Now I don't make her but her dad owns a Subway so she treats me to sub sandwiches and drinks from there all the time.

" Thanks Ivy your the greatest I would have had to go to lunch and you know how bad he smells after gym" She started laughing so hard that she almost dropped the drinks.

"Your welcome Alanzo and yes I know it's terrible."

I grabbed the drinks and we walked over to our table with the less popular people and even though we hang out with the jocks we still hang with the nerds the goths and even the emo people. We were popular with everyone and no one cared where we sat but it was a seat where people let us eat in peace and plan the later events and since school started on Thursday we were having a party after school. Yet no one was ready for school they were all ready for the parties that came with them.

"So Ivy I have to do this and I hope you understand this. I am moving on tonight to stay with my dad I am only sixteen and I cant live alone so I have to say this. Ivy we have to break up." I said looking at her for signs of anger.

"I understand Alanzo I mean you cant do much. I understand that you have to move and I love you but I wont be mad and I am not mad." Ivy grabbed my hand kissed me.

I quickly went through class and I was about to go to football try-outs and then remembered that I was moving. Sadly I had to tell Aeonica to day. So I walked home and thought about leaving my small town of Show Low AZ so I could go to Pensacola, Florida. I got home before Aeonica and tried to figure out what to say. Finally I found out what to say.

"Aeonica we can't stay here. I got a letter we have to go to Florida to live with dad. I'm sorry Aeonica." I looked at her and her eyes were filled with sadness.

"OK Alan I already knew this was coming. When are we leaving?" I showed her the letter and we both threw out all our stuff and went to get new stuff for Florida with the money that was in the letter. Our dad was a famous producer. He is the reason for most games and movies now. His name is Aiden Cloud. He is an ex football player for the Dallas Cowboys. He had an aura thing about him not to make people like him to respect him. Me and Aeonica had never met him but he sent us all kinds of gifts including the car I refused to drive but that was because it liked to shut down.

At two a limo rolled up to get us. We loaded all our new clothes in the car and rode to the jet that was gonna take us to see my dad. The minute I stepped off the jet and noticed my dad with his clean cut hair and nice suit. I walked to him and hugged him.

"Hey dad. I missed you." I looked him his eyes were full of love.

"Looks like you grew your hair out. Oh well I don't care. I'm sorry about your mom. Aeonica I love you baby girl I can't believe you got so big. I am gonna have to beat boys off you with a stick." He embraced us each one more time and we were all urged into a limo. When we got home my dad showed me to my room and it was perfect. It was huge with a large bed with a cherry wood finish with bookcases filled with the my favorite books and on the opposite wall there was a 42" wall mount HD-TV and a X-box 360 and all my favorite games. There was a bathroom and a fridge with my favorite snacks and drinks. I went down stairs because my dad had another gift. I saw him and walked over to him.

"Alanzo I have a new phone for you its the Black Berry so here you go. Alanzo one more thing school starts tomorrow and I wanted to give you a chance to meet some people so here is some money and the keys to your new Alpha 8C Romeo spider."

I looked at him with shocked expression.

"Thanks dad." Before he could say anything I was in my new car headed to the beach. Luckily I got there in time to see people leaving so I decided to hit the mall I mean I was only sixteen and I needed to talk to people. So I was in the car I decided to call Ivy.

All I got was voice mail so I decided to ditch the mall and just go home. When I got there I went to my room and played Turok. Soon the maid Just came to get me for dinner. By then I had beaten four levels. I headed down stairs and ate. My dad asked what was wrong. I just told him nothing was that I was just tired.

"Alanzo I need to talk to you."

"Okay come in." Aeonica quickly walked in and sat on the bed and leaned into me and cried.

"What is wrong? Aeonica what happened?" I hugged her and tried to comfort her.

"I just never thought that we would end up with dad. Can I play a game with you?" She looked at me with her bug green eyes she needed to do some thing.

"Of course what do you want to play?" I looked at her waving my arm at the games. She got up and grabbed Army of Two and we played until we got tired. I got in the shower to help relax my brain I mean I could not believe we were here but we were. I soon got done and went to bed .pulling the covers over my head and drifted into sleep. When I woke up I hurried down stairs and ate.

"Aeonica do you need a ride to school.?" I asked. She was running out the door yelling something that I couldn't hear. I was sure it was no so I headed to the garage to get in my car when I saw why she didn't need a ride to school because she was pulling out with a new BMW. I started laughing. I guess that dad gave her the first choice. Oh well I still loved my new car and wasn't jealous my car was better. When I got to school there were tons of cars of all brands and colors. I parked close to the main building went in grabbed my map and headed to Science. I was there early and saw that I would not get along with this teacher. Soon class started and people came in including the teacher.

"Now class I am happy to introduce a new student whose dad is really famous. His name is Alanzo Cloud." Everyone stared at me like I fell out of a movie. A girl raised her hand and the teacher called her Emily Deschane.

"So Mr. Cloud why are you going to this school?" I just shrugged and ignored her comment. Oh well my family was famous which was one of the reasons of my mom wanted to leave my dad she liked the attention but she couldn't handle the constant questions. I finished Science and headed off to Algebra. I heard my name yelled out so I turned around to see someone I thought was Ken Hendel.

"Alanzo!" I waited while he caught up. He had the next class with me. We walked and he chatted and showed me who was who. When Algebra was over I saw Kortni Wood and went to ask her what was her next class thinking maybe she wanted someone to walk her to class.

"Hey Wood what do you have next?" The minute I yelled it I felt stupid.

"I have creative writing what about you Mr. Cloud." She was trying not to laugh which made me feel better but what was really good was that I had the same class.

"Same. Want me to walk you to class?"Her eyes showed she didn't know how to resist. She nodded and we started walking. When we got half way there I saw some guy pushing my sister into a locker. I started running full speed ahead and ran into the guy taking him down to the ground. He tried to grab my hair but I stopped him by grabbing his wrist and swung my hand full force. I got him hard but ended up getting tackled to the ground and restrained by Ken.

"Get a hold of yourself man. I can't believe you. Take it out at the Underdome man." I looked at him like he was stupid. He got me out of the hall and into class. Class ended and I walked to him with lunch.

"What is Underdome dude?"I questioned him.

"The Underdome is a huge fight club. The strongest of the strong go to it and duke it out. That guy that you fought in the hallway is probably undefeated. Now I think he needs a good beating but hey that's just me." He paused to look at me. "He thinks he can have whoever he wants. From what I heard he wanted your sister and couldn't have her. He decided if he beat people up including her she would change her mind. Luckily you got there before any real damage happened."

I shook my head I couldn't get involved in this fight club I mean I think this kid needed a good beating. I couldn't be doing this after my moms death. I just moved in with my dad I couldn't be boxing in a ring. I knew I could do it but still I didn't want to get beaten up. I got up and moved somewhere else to think. I heard foot steps coming over in my direction so I turned around to find Kortni coming my way.

"Alanzo I'm so sorry about your sister. I wanted to see if you could help me with a report on the Underdome. Alanzo I need you to fight there and try to win in three weeks."

"Kortni will that guy be there. Cuz if he is I will go." I looked at her trying to push the anger I felt into my eyes.

"Yes Alanzo he will be there. He has never been beaten." She looked like she cared. I thought that I could beat him in a hard battle but I could win. I mean why should I think I couldn't. I passed through the next three classes quickly and headed home as fast as I could. I was thinking about the Underdome I wanted to go but I couldn't get in this fight club.

When I showed up at home my dad was waiting for me and I couldn't avoid him. I parked in the garage and went inside.

"Alanzo what happened at school today?" He examined me.

"Someone was pushing Aeonica around so I toke him down and punched him in the face." I looked at him wondering what was going to happen. For a solid three minutes we looked at each other. Soon Aeonica walked in and my dad turned to her.

"Aeonica what do you think should be Alanzo's punishment?"

"Daddy I don't think he should have one he was only protecting me." My dad thought and nodded.

"Well son you heard her go on." I looked at him and I don't know what came over me but I asked this.

"Why?" I regretted it when it came out but my dad just laughed and told me it was because he said so. So I went to my room grabbed a bag of corn nuts and a soda. I turned on Turok and started a dinosaur massacre. My sister came in and sat with her legs folded.

"Yes Aeonica. What would you like?" I looked into her green eyes.

"I just like watching. It shows me what you like to do, you know kill dinosaurs and pin men up to trees. You know the classic killer idea." She looked at me and then burst out laughing. When she stopped I looked into her eyes and saw joy. "T hank you for getting that guy for me. I couldn't stopped him and I could only hope that someone would stop him. Thank you." She hugged me and said thank you a couple more times.

"Want to kill a couple dinosaurs? I mean come on it is really fun." She shook her head grabbed the controller and killed four dinosaurs with one arrow. "How in the world did you do that Aeonica?"

"It's not that hard I have been playing when you were at football practice. And looking up facts on video games." She smiled while I got up and brought us each a soda.

"Well I am impressed that you could do that. I mean I can't even do that." Well I had to admit it she was better than me. I know not very brotherly to admit I mean most brothers would have said I have done that tons of times but me I did it never. Then again I loved the way she reacted.

"Wow really! I am better than you HAHA." She couldn't stop laughing and I had to join in. This was fun. Last time we did this was when mom had laughed at me for taking chicken from Kirk. None of us could stop laughing mostly because mom was cooking chicken that night.

"I needed this Aeonica. You dork know drink your soda and let the dinosaur killing CONTINUE." I tried to do a Romanian accent while I handed her a soda and took the controller. I started to massacre dinos. My sister started laughing at me when I finished my soda and tried to balance it on my nose. Of course the can fell and we burst into laughter again. Soon dinner was brought to my room and we ate a huge steak. After I finally had to give her a piggy-back to her room when she passed out on my bed.

"Alanzo what are you doing to your sister?" My dad showed up out of nowhere.

"Carting her big butt back to her room because she feel asleep on my great bed." We both started laughing but mine was more breathy and short.

"Well continue but I love you son." He looked at me.

"Love you to dad." I looked at him and waited until I had heard him going down the stairs.

"Here you go sis rest, you need it." I went back to my room and roughed out a couple more levels of Turok and went to the closest Dairy Queen and got me a Blizzard and got Aeonica a sundae. I went to the kitchen and froze Aeonica's sundae and went to do my homework. I finished my math and most of the story I had to write for creative writing. Just then Aeonica knocked and I let her in.

"You got me a good treat for me. Right?" She looked at me like she already knew the answer.

"Of course I did its in the freezer. All it is is a sundae." I looked back at her and she shrugged and got ready to go and then turned around.

"Could you get for me I kinda wanted to try to play some more Turok please?" She looked at me all happy and curious.

"Okay fine but I want you to be careful your becoming an addict you freak." I looked at her jokingly and jogged downstairs. I grabbed the sundae and headed upstairs to see what was going on. I walked in to see her just finishing putting the game in. She looked at me and smiled when she saw me holding her sundae.

"Wow you are a great brother I owe you."She looked at me with her green eyes all twinkling in the light.

"Yes sister you owe me $1.49 and a life of servitude." I started laughing not thinking about why but I did. I handed her the sundae and started playing a game on my computer while my sister played Turok. I turned to see her blasting away at things.

"You do know you are supposed kill people trying to kill you." She started staring at me with the death glare. I put my hands up and went back to my computer. Oh well I couldn't help who didn't want it right.

Oh well I will sit here and play pinball. I sat there for three straight hours when I started getting tired I told my sister to leave me so I could shower and sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When my shower was done and I could sleep. When I woke up Aeonica was peaking in my door.

"What are you doing Aeonica?" I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and told Aeonica to leave me alone so I could get ready. When she left I got up and went to the closet and picked a shirt that had DEFIANCE OF AUTHORITY printed on it and a pair of black jeans and a blue and black striped hoodie. When I went down stairs and got two slices of toast my sister told me to stop and then took me to the garage stuffed me in her car and drove to IHOP. I didn't argue and politely ordered a triple-decker strawberry pancake stack.

"Wow buy the most expensive thing on the menu." I could hear her joking around. Her voice was always very tinged with a type of joke. There were only two times I heard her being totally serious. Once was when I had gotten arrested for a fight at school. The second time was when I had tried to save mom and failed.

The guy had jumped in the window and went to get in my moms jewelry and she had come out trying to stop him and I heard struggling and ran downstairs when I had gotten there he had a gun pulled and I jumped at him a little to late. The results were that the bullet got my mom and had scraped my shoulder but I was fine my mom died thirty minutes later. I blamed myself until weeks later when Aeonica convinced me that all I had tried to do was save her.

"Thanks for breakfast Aeo." She looked at me questioningly.

"You haven't called me that in ages Alanzo." We started laughing and talking about the classes we had and which teachers we liked and which ones we could not stand at all. Oddly the story always came back to Mr. Wood the Algebra teacher. I didn't really like the guy seeing how he gave homework the first day. Actually my sister thought that he was a good guy and that it was to help us review. Oddly I got her point but you know I couldn't tell her that I mean what would that show that I am a total wussy.

"Well sis want to hit the mall maybe we can get you your own X-Box." I teased lightheartedly. She nodded and we got in her car and she drove down the high way looking for the mall. When we finally got there I looked around wondering where to take her. We ended choosing the GameSpot to get her games and X-Box. The games she picked were Turok, Lost Planet, and RainbowSix. Luckily shooting things she was good at so I grabbed the X-Box and headed to the counter to pay.

Just as she pulled her wallet I told her to stop.

"I am going to pay for it for you. I love you and I owe you for all this." I said while rubbing my stomach. She just laughed and said OK. I pulled the money out handed it to the store clerk and carried the stuff to the car. Sadly the guy who pushed my sister was just standing there at the car laughing.

"Hey Alanzo come get me. Or maybe I should shove your pretty little sister around." He smiled like that was the funniest thing he ever said.

"You touch her and I swear I will beat you to a pulp you dick." I shoved the stuff in the trunk and told Aeonica to start the car. So when she did we pulled out to whoever he was standing in the road. I got out and he demanded that I fight him.

"Why? I mean I beat you up in the hallway what makes this any different." I looked at him.

He stared and out of nowhere started to charge. Luckily I moved in time and tripped him. He quickly rolled and tried it again. This time he got me and we fell to the ground rolling until he was on top of me punching me until I couldn't see straight.

I woke up to doctors walking around me and wrapping injuries and hooking me up to the IV and then black was all I had in my head.


End file.
